Prisoner
by ffnprez
Summary: Mogami Kyoko's time to shine has finally come: she's finally going to star in her own drama! The bad news? acting along side her, as requested by Dir. Ogata himself, was none other than Fuwa Shou. The famous singer-songwriter whom she used to devote all her life to, but now feels nothing but hatred for. Alas, there's always Tsuruga Ren to teach her to be a pro.. right? UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner.**

C_hapter 1_

'It is her time to shine!' The President thought triumphantly.

One and half year in the business and she's developed a striking portfolio:

_A lead actress in a popular TV commercial_

_The evil angel in a top charting music video_

_Mio in Dark Moon_

_Natsu the leader of bullies in Class X_

_Setsu, the deceiving little sister of Cain Heel_

And now, the moment for everyone to see the real Kyoko has arrived and by heavens he will see it push through even if everyone was against it, which of course wasn't the case since it was Director Ogata who requested Kyoko to star in his new TV series in the first place.

The President of LME sat back on his Egyptian throne wearing his all-gold pharaoh costume. He smiled to himself, all mushy and silly while he imagined Kyoko Mogami playing the lead actress and walking down the red carpet, it's like watching his own daughter finally getting to spread her wings…

There's just a catch though.

*knock* *knock*

The President sat in a more relaxed way, he knew it was Kyoko because of the CCTV he had his secretary installed by the door.

"Come in."

Kyoko entered the president's office in her 'LOVE ME' section uniform a.k.a bright pink overalls.

"Kyoko my dear! I was expecting you. Sit down." He offered, pointing to one of his custom made Egyptian chairs.

"Good morning President-san! You're looking… er… uh… shiny today." _As usual, _Kyoko held back the last of her thoughts.

"Comfortable?" the president asked,

To Kyoko's surprise the chair was indeed very comfortable, although it was tacky and gaudy-looking, "Yes sir."

"So? Have you finished reading the script?"

"Yes President-san, I can't believe Director Ogata wants me to play the lead role."

"He wrote the story himself, it's his first original story and since the 'dark moon's' success, people are looking forward to his new project."

"The girl who cried wolf." The president continued, "I didn't know he was a good writer himself. The characters are well defined, the scenes are exciting and interesting, and there's something to look forward to in every episode."

"H… hai. I still can't believe it." Kyoko said. "President-san, I would be honored to accept the role of 'Kat' but to be paired with… Tsuruga-san, he's my senior and to be paired with a newbie like me wouldn't he feel…"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" the president thumbed his mustache, "Normally, all egocentric and insecure actors would object to being paired with a much newer, much inexperienced actress… but in your case, Ren is neither egocentric nor insecure and you are neither new nor inexperienced. You're much more an actress than some of the most seasoned actresses I know."

"You… I… You flatter me president-san, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything to me, you just DO what you always do, be the character and follow Dir. Ogata's directions."

"H… Hai! I won't fail you president. I've already studied _Katherine's _personality."

"I don't think it'll be hard since… eh…" the president gave Kyoko an apologetic smile, a smile that Kyoko didn't take offense in, "haha, I noticed it too. It looks like even in a lead role I end up playing the 'bad girl'."

"That's the spirit! I knew you'd be perfect for the role, no one can play the bitter, evil, ruthless and cynical main character better than you Kyoko-chan." Kyoko gave the president a smile that cracked, _Okay, that one was offensive!_ She thought but kept herself from saying the words that could pretty much ruin her. Besides, she's finally going to have her own project! With a huge celebrity like Tsuruga Ren!

Her face began to burn with excitement! This is the beginning of her rise to fame! _Everyone will see me as a real actress! Everyone will know my name! I'll make history! Mogami Kyoko will be-_

"One thing though…" the president's voice turned all business-like. Kyoko thought it was a bit weird since she was certain the president was unusually happy for her too, although she didn't entirely understand why.

"Hai president-sama?" she asked innocently,

"Er, Director Ogata finally rounded up the whole cast and faxed me the final cast list yesterday."

"Oh no! Does this mean, he changed his mind?! Am I playing someone else?"

"N… NO! You're still playing 'Kat'" the director avoided her eyes after the sentence, straying on the thick stack of script on his table labeled, 'The girl who cried wolf."

"You see Kyoko, there's You, the lead female, Ren who'll be playing Michael, and then there's the role of 'Gin',"

"Ah, yeah, the 'famous actor' in the story."

"Yes, well the man playing Gin isn't exactly—" the president's words were halted by a knock and by his secretary's voice.

"President-sama, they're already here."

"Tell them to wait a second."

"B… But Shouko-sama said they have to do a TV interview in an hour."

_Shouko? Must be a different Shouko _Mogami thought.

"Ah, right, right," the president looked flustered, "I guess it can't be helped, let them in" he said to the speaker, and to Kyoko he said in an apologetic voice, "Kyoko, no matter what, think of yourself as a professional actress." He saw the question on Kyoko's face which soon disappeared and was replaced with shock and surprise when the president's two-door entrance busted open and in came her blonde enemy.

Shoutaro stood just as surprised for just a second, he wasn't expecting to see Kyoko so early in the morning, in the president's office more so, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it.

"W… what is he doing here?" Kyoko asked as if in a trance, the president released an inward sigh, "Kyoko, I'm sure you've met Shou Fuwa, he's one of the cast members, he'll be playing,"

_Not Gin… not Gin please not Gin…_ Kyoko chanted repeatedly in her mind.

"Gin Onizuka." The president said,

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kyoko cried… in her mind, in reality, she just stood there, between the President's desk and her adversary's presence like the empty shell that she was, forgetting that she had class in the next hour. 'I can't be this cursed…' she thought to herself while looking up at the ceiling.

**_TBC._**


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty and the, blonde beast?

Anime: Skip Beat!

Title: Prisoner

Disclaimer: Since this was posted on , it means that the SKIP BEAT FRANCHISE and its characters are NOT MINE. I am merely a fan, obsessed with Sho, Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren so much so that I can't stop my mind from creating its own episode with them... Love, love! It's so inspiring and the anime tickles the_ little squealing girl_ in me I was so desperate to lock up if not eradicate.

And so enjoy!

2nd Chapter

_Kat sat in front of the room. She hated it, she thought she'd be the only female who'd audition for the role in the school play. She heard that the students from Hanabishi Gakuen thought the school theatre was so lame nobody dare join it, but then, she knew the main cause for the change and she could hear it behind her. _

_'Gin-sama! I saw your new commercial last night!'_

_One fan exclaimed excitedly, hovering over the blonde man sitting on the chair at the back of the small auditorium._

_'Me too!' Said fan no. 2_

_'It was the reason why I couldn't sleep!' Fan no. 1 uttered again._

_'It was so hot!' Another fan shrieked in delight._

_'Domo.' The blonde man said with less enthusiasm than necessary. He was bored, and it showed, albeit not to his deluded fans._

_Kat turned her head around for a second to see the 6'1 feet tall blonde devil sitting at the back of the room where his group of girls surrounded him. She released a frustrated sigh, the main reason why the small auditorium was full that afternoon was no other than him._

_'Gin-san! So you're auditioning for the role of 'The beast!'' one student asked dreamily._

_'I can't wait for you to get the role! A blonde beast, I can imagine! I wonder who 'Beauty's gonna be.'_

"CUT!" Director Ogata yelled. "That's it for today everyone, see you tomorrow for the next scene. Get your beauty rests… especially the lead actors."

Shou stood up from the chair of the set and prepared to leave to freshen up in his dressing room when the group of supporting actresses earlier crowded him again, this time, for real… no longer in a scene… no longer acting.

"Shou-sama! We would just like to say that it's a HUGE HONOR to be working with you!"

"Yes! We've been big fans ever since you've started."

"I saw your new advertisement on TV last night. The perfume! I couldn't sleep for real!" Shou cocked his eyes at that.

"No wonder you have huge bags under your eyes! Don't blame your ugliness on Fuwa-san! I had a pleasant dream because of you Shou-san!" another one giggled.

"I plan on buying it for my boyfriend."

"I know! Let's escort him to his dressing room!"

The actors dispersed, while Kyoko remained seated on the set, shaking her head when silence filled the room. She sighed then stood up to grab a copy of the script where a bunch was neatly piled up on the set of the teacher's table, acting as props.

'Talk about interesting…' Kyoko murmured to herself while she read the script, not bothering to sit, 'An actress playing a role of a student who will be playing a role of a fairytale character. It gets my heart pounding! And not to mention, Kat's character is the same as Setsu…' her happy face turned sour when she saw the word '_Gin' _… 'why couldn't the director have gotten a real actor? Kijima-san would fit this role better…'

"I like what they did to your hair." Kyoko's skin crawled at the sound of the voice. She quickly looked up and instinctively took immediate backward steps until she was against the chalkboard.

"W… What are you still doing here?"

"I slipped out of those actresses' sight. I was wondering why they were so good at acting turned out they weren't acting with me at all!" Shou whined, then repeated his earlier statement, "Director Ogata really did a good job on your character huh?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the lead female, and for your information, this makeup and hair style is similar to my role as one of the _Heel Siblings_, idiot." She paused then thought for a second, she did like how they designed her make-up and clothes this time, "Then again, without the grunge, punk look, and the chains and the leather, haha… who would've thought Setsu's costume could look this fresh and elegant as a student? Ha ha h… hey!" she shrieked suddenly in a panic. Shou had moved closer while she was doing her little monologue and was now right in front of her.

"Who knew blue eyes would suit you." Kyoko's spine went cold when Shou bent down that the tip of their noses touched, and by reflex, she pushed him away.

"Hey!" he chuckled, the force only sending him to take one step back and as if nothing happened he continued, "I always thought your original eye color always resembled the sherry *okaa-san served at the restaurant." *okaa-san=mother

Kyoko had it, she won't play any of Sho Fuwa's games.

"Okay you ass, what are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing. Is it bad to want to bond with my co-actors? This is my acting debut after all so—"

"You, the great Shoutaro Fuwa would like to ask _ME _for some pointers? Is that it? Is that what this is all about?" Kyoko asked innocently but it came across as a cocky remark that Sho's pride came up in defense.

"Oie, nobody said I needed any." His old self came back, all the malicious plan he had earlier taking the back seat, "Besides, haven't you been watching any of my MVs? They're like short films and I'm like the main actor, so if you think about it, I've acted as many times as your precious _Tsuruga Ren._"

Kyoko's ears exploded at the audacity, "Don't you dare lower Tsuruga-san to your level stupid Shotaro!" Kyoko turned into a completely different person when it came to her 'senpai' or 'mentor' Tsuruga Ren which irritated Sho, mainly because it's a sign that the actor has had a huge impact… and influence on Kyoko in the short time that they've worked together.

"I don't want to be here anymore. You can practice your _acting skills _now since you've got the place all to yourself." She said, preparing to exit past Sho but he made a quick grab at her upper arm. Kyoko's head turned back in surprise and opened her mouth to shout at her childhood friend, or used to be, but he beat her to it.

"So that's why you're here then? To practice by yourself?"

"Yes, Tsuruga-san taught me that. Rehearsing whenever possible is highly recommended, you can take note of that." Before she could move a step Sho's palm slammed to the wall right next to her face, trapping her,

"And what else has he taught you?" his eyes were blazing now, he was angry, although what he was angry about, Kyoko didn't know.

When she didn't answer, instead looked at him with a mix of disdain and confusion he growled in a low and controlled voice, "You said…" he paused, making sure he was looking straight into her amber eyes, "you'd never kneel in front of Tsuruga Ren, you said you'd never feel anything towards him. Have you forgotten that?! Yet look at you now! Like a love sick puppy. I see the way you look at him whenever you're with him on set… let me tell you, it looks pretty familiar." Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise, Sho Fuwa couldn't possibly know the turmoil Tsuruga Ren's been causing deep within her, it wasn't even clear to her what she felt, yet Sho, this guy, can smell it.

To hear the words said out in the open, struck a realization in her heart that she didn't want to discover at such a time.

Panic and terror were unconsciously mirrored in her eyes, it couldn't possibly be true. She stared at Sho, her gaze less daunting, less firm and less confident than before,

"No… you're wrong. I'm just using him…" she said, and Sho wondered if she was convincing him or herself. He saw it, he knew Kyoko long enough to see that she was confused, and he in turn was feeling annoyed, like he wanted to shake her out of it. He couldn't, and at that moment, when Kyoko pushed his arm away for her to pass, he let her.

"M… my own manager?!"

"D… Drive? Me?! EH!?"

Mogami Kyoko sat on the individual renaissance-style couch in the living room of the president, Tsuruga Ren and his manager, Yashiro-san, sat on the long three-seat couch to her right while the president luxuriously sat on his Egyptian made throne parallel to her. An assistant came in carrying a tea set which she put on the gaudy looking 18th century tea table in the middle.

"Is there anything else Mr. President?"

"No that's all Shio, thank you." He waved her away, turning his attention back to his 'still recovering' artist.

"Mogami-san, what do you expect? With the amount of exposure you have had and you will have in the future, you will indeed be needing a manager."

Kyoko's face was a mix of happiness and uncertainty, "Hai… I understand, but driving?"

"Ah. Yes, I've given your manager some thought, who would suit you perfectly? Who would know you well enough to manage you? Who will be responsible enough to look after the welfare of your career? Who will be that one person who can lead you to the success you are so working hard for? I can't just hand you over to some charismatic, business-minded prick… Have to admit, it took a while for me to see the diamond in you, and it certainly took sweat and blood to polish it." He sounded drained and defeated in that last sentence that Kyoko felt a bit insulted,

"Ah… Domo, for taking the effort." She forcibly said politely,

"No no… As you can see…" the president droned, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, elbow on the throne, "It is very well worth it. You may not realize it yourself, but I need a person with the same vision as I to manage you and nobody would be more perfect than Yashiro-san." He tilted his head to Tsuruga Ren's manager who was sitting in a proper but relaxed manner.

"B… But… he's Tsuruga-san's manager."

"And yours, he'll be handling LME's top stars… well, top star… and rising star." The President corrected himself.

Kyoko's mind went spiral, "No! I couldn't possibly impose! I can still manage being a free agent."

"Yashiro?" the president turned to the four-eyes who had a patient smile on the entire meeting,

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, tomorrow you'll be having a photo shoot for 4 different magazine, a television interview the next day and I was able to book you a commercial for a make-up brand, the one you always use?"

"Y… You mean ********?!"

"That very one!" Yashiro said with pride.

"Princess Rosa's going to be glad!" Kyoko pressed her palms together in a dreamy manner then caught herself when she found all men staring at her like she's mental.

"Ehem…" the president coughed to gain everyone's attention, "You see? You couldn't book all of them on your own, even if the companies were to call you personally you'll have a hard time organizing the contract and the schedule."

"I… understand. I just don't want to impose."

Yashiro turned his patient smile to Kyoko, "I'd be happy to manage you Kyoko."

"But Ren will still be Yashiro-san's priority, but it doesn't mean you'll be less valuable Kyoko."

"I UNDERSTAND!" she said on alert.

"Being that, you need to learn how to drive."

"Eh!?"


	3. Chapter 3: Driving into the unexpected

_Disclaimer: Skip Beat is not mine. I am merely a fan of the anime/manga comic. This is a fanfic from _

**Anime/manga: Skip Beat**

**PRISONER**

**by ffnprez**

**3****rd**** Chapter**

_"Sho-kun! Happy Birthday! I made these chocolates; they're the ones you like!"_

_"Thanks Kyoko."_

_"Sho-kun! I took notes for you today since you weren't able to go to class."_

_"Thanks Kyoko,"_

_"How was your… audition?"_

_"Hn, they said they'd assign me an agent quickly."_

_"Oh… is that right?"_

***SCREEEEEEEEECH!***

Fuwa Sho snapped back to reality when he heard the painful sound, he realized that they were already in the parking lot for his next schedule and his mind flew off to flashback-land for a moment. He sighed, Shoko's secretary, who was currently his driver, didn't even bother telling him that they were already on set.

He moved to get his guitar, out of habit, but caught himself remembering that he was there as an 'actor' and not as a 'musician'. He got out of the car in a cool and casual mood then, in a second, his body tensed when a sleek black sports car, five slots away from his, caught his eye.

"It's okay Mogami-chan," Tsuruga Ren leaned over Kyoko, while wearing his genuine smile he knew had a calming effect on the girl sitting on the driver's seat. "It's not okay Tsuruga-san. You've been teaching me since this morning! Still, I nearly hit the car in front of us… in a parking lot!"

"Haha," his laughter was deep and rich that Kyoko was baffled that he wasn't mad nor angry at her clumsiness, "I must admit, you're always so well-mannered and you have great control that I was surprised you had a lead-foot."

"Waaah! So don't make me do this!"

"I'm making you do this because I know you can."

"But there're TWO expensive looking cars BESIDE that spot!" she stressed out, looking behind her, checking once again the horror that's awaiting her.

"Look Mogami, this is just 'parking', all you need to do is step on the 'break' whenever you need to control the car since it will 'automatically' move by itself in a 'slow' speed once you put it in 'reverse'… okay?"

Kyoko's mind was spinning, but as usual, she collected herself, or forced to, since she wanted to make it easy for Tsuruga Ren. "Okay… but I need to follow your instructions; I can't do it alone since I'm not good with angles… and this wheel-thing."

"Fine. Here… now first, step on the break before switching onto reverse then…"

***oo***

*******oo***

Mogami Kyoko stared at her reflection on the mirror. Despite the masterpiece that is her make-up, (thanks to the hardworking make-up crew) shoulder length blonde hair, piercing smoky make up highlighting her now-blue eyes and a stylish uniform to boot, all she saw in front of her was an idiot and she couldn't help herself from crying out.

"Ahhh! Stupid Kyoko!" she pulled on her hair, sure that she's currently alone in her dressing room therefore no one could see her crazy-antics. "What must he think!? It's bad enough that the president had to impose on Tsuruga-san in my behalf! I had to be stupid at driving too?!"

"What was the president thinking making Yashiro-san manage me? A top star like Tsuruga Ren sharing a manager with a puppy like me? The old man is driving me crazy with pressure!"

"Get a grip on yourself Kyoko! You've never failed Tsuruga-san's expectations before!" The optimistic thought sparked a light in Kyoko's eyes. "I just have to do my best from now on!" she said, staring at her reflection intensely. She grabbed the script beside her and flipped the pages to the scene they were about to shoot that day.

"Focus, Kyoko… Prisoner," she said, "The series is about the love story between, Kat and Michael…" she flipped the 50-page-script for a single episode to make sure she got it right, "and Gin. Director Ogata has yet to finish writing the ending, but so far it's the romance between Kat and the theatre club teacher Michael. Then, there's the arrogant actor Gin who was forced to attend school because of a scandal and there he meets Kat, the two of them gets the lead roles in a school play while Michael directs them. The school play gets a lot of attention because Gin Onizuka's going to be in it, and Kat gets some attention from the press too. She gets in trouble in her part time job since controversy that she's dating the famous actor started to spread and fan girls started causing trouble, some fans who were also regulars at the café she's working at stopped visiting the café and the manager talked Kat into quitting her part-time job…"

Kyoko's eyes started to water. _Poor Kat! Now I'm starting to empathize with her…_ She continued to read on with admirable focus and memory when she suddenly heard a soft knock on her door.

"Kyoko?" she heard Director Ogata's familiar soft voice and she quickly walked to her door to open it, finding the tall lanky man in front of her wearing an apologetic smile. The gentle smile he usually wears partnered with slit eyes.

"Good afternoon director, is something the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Actually Kyoko-chan, I came to inform you personally that the shoot today is cancelled. There's been a sudden shift in the schedule." His hands moved as he explained, "The resort we were supposed to use for the later episodes of the series informed us that they're going to be fully booked in the summer so we can only book the location this month." He sighed, "We can't risk not shooting an episode and we need their location so we'll be shooting the scenes there this week and the scenes we're supposed to shoot today here in the studio will be moved next week."

Kyoko's mind started to swirl. She was digesting the information and what everything meant. "Ah. Okay I understand."

"Good. So the team will pack up so we can transfer the equipments today. The actors will need to go home and prepare for a-week-long-shoot in _Shinobu Island_. We'll be there for a week, you'll all be picked up at each of your house by the company van at lunch. Got any questions?"

Kyoko immediately answered, "So we're jumping from shooting episode 5 to episode 16?"

"Actually, 17, since episode 16 are mostly shot indoors so we can do it here in the studio. Episode 16 was when _Michael_ battled with himself, and Episode 17 was the beach party when _he _finally gave into his own feelings."

"Right. Well," Kyoko started to get nervous for some reason but tried to hide it with a smile, "Thanks for personally telling me Director Ogata, you're the busiest here yet you even stopped by."

"No worries Kyoko. Well, see you tomorrow and pack lots of sunblock!" he said in a now-merry voice, waving away as he walked back to the set. He was obviously embarrassed earlier by the sudden news for some reason, and to Kyoko, she seem to tell that he's used to schedules going as planned… she smiled to herself momentarily then again horror struck her thought. She walked towards the table beside her dresser where rough scripts for the entire series were piled up and got episodes 17, 18 and 19 to review them again. She knew those episodes all to well… she's being given a raise in her talent fee for some of the scenes.

"Be calm Kyoko! You're 18 and a professional actress! Buckle up!"

**To be continued…**

***oo***

To my dear readers thank you for the faves and the follows! It pushes me to stop and write every day.

Now's the 3rd chapter and I'd appreciate your opinions on this. A fair warning to all, next chappies will get a tad-bit steamy so brace yourselves…

Read and review, I'd like to hear more of your thoughts!

**_Blanket_**

_Time comes when nothing can make you laugh_

_All you can do is track back to yesterday_

_Hoping that you can get away_

_It isn't the way it was before_

_When you think of things you can explore_

_You can only think that you want more._

_It's selfish_

_Always thinking of I, me, my, myself_

_What I like how I feel what I want and no one else_


	4. Chapter 4: Missing you

**Prisoner**

**4th Chapter: missing you**

**M**

disclaimer: Skip Beat is not mine. This is a fanfiction

* * *

"Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?" Director Ogata asked the girl sitting beside him in the two-seater company bus, oblivious to the fact that she was currently preoccupied with her personal thoughts…

_What? Why did I expect individual vans to come fetch us?! I should've known that they'd use the company bus to transport ALL the actors to Shinobu Island. Ah! again, why is he sitting behind me? Breathe Kyoko, BREATHE! _

Just then, she felt a puff of air against the back of her ear which sent shivers up her spine. Kyoko fought the urge to turn around, she knew it was Shou: bored… playing games… rotten.

"Kyoko-chan, you look sick… we still have two hours till we reach the location. Do you want to make a pit stop?"

Kyoko felt bad for the director, he shouldn't be worrying about her, "No Ogata-san, don't worry about me, I'm a big girl."

"But still, you don't look so good." Director Ogata stared at Kyoko's pale face,

"No, by the way," she managed to stir the topic in a different direction, "Tsuruga-san, do you think he'll make it tonight?"

"Certainly, the commercial shoot was supposed to last until tomorrow afternoon but he requested to take no breaks for it to finish earlier."

"Sounds just like the Tsuruga-san we know." Kyoko said in a dejected voice.

"Yes, but I think this project is important to him more than anything else." Director Ogata said knowingly.

_'Moko-chan… what should I do with this unbearable situation?!'_ Kyoko thought and at that very same moment she felt a gust of wind against her ear… again.

Shou Fuwa was really pushing his luck. Kyoko was doing everything in her will power to act professional and lady-like, her company, LME, trusted her with the project after all and she's gonna make them proud, even if it meant bottling all her irritation and anger in... but he was just too set on ruining her day.

"You can't blow this up huh?" the blonde demon, aka Shou Fuwa, sat down beside her while director Ogata moved to sit with Miss Woods or Ten-chan as she'd insisted to be called, to talk about costume and hair styling.

'Ignore…' Kyoko thought,

"So… the arrogant Tsuruga Ren's M.I.A huh?" he crossed his legs, a way to tell the world how he's the boss.

Kyoko snapped, he can insult her as much as he wanted but he can never bad mouth Tsuruga Ren in her presence, "Don't even start you monkey."

"You know I thought you've changed, turns out you're as gullible as ever… if anything you're more gullible."

"Oie, Shoutaro. Could you go back to where you came from? Director Ogata'll come back any minute now." Every word came out evenly as she said them.

"As I was saying," Shou ignored her previous comment, "high flying men like Tsuruga Ren are what you call 'predators'…" Shou said in an all-knowing fashion, arms crossed, eyes closed but he knew he got Kyoko's attention.

"You make him sound like an animal! He's not like you or any other crappy men."

Shou flinched but retained his composure, "You got it all wrong, what I meant was an artist like Ren preys on 'any' kind of maiden who gets the chance to be close to him, he uses them as inspiration- for a while… then discards them." He paused then took a glance of Kyoko who was frowning angrily at him, "You're just one of the few 'inspirations' he needed to get into character… the scary thing is," he paused to make sure that Kyoko was looking into his eyes, he wanted her to believe his final statement more than anything, "Class A actors like him, might not even know they're doing it. He's showing interest in you now because he's curious. When he's done with you—well, you know how that goes."

Reaching Shinobu Island wasn't as eventful as Kyoko had imagined, the upside, the place was every bit the paradise it was as described in the script and the view of the sea was fantastic.

Her solemn mood was partly because of the event earlier with the devil, which probably ruined her mood entirely. Even though she looked angry and irritated… and unaffected, Shou Fuwa's words hit the spot. Why? Because not only did she believe in the saying 'it takes one to know one', but also because she's experienced being 'used' first hand.

The irritating thing is that it took Shou Fuwa to remind her of how she should be locking up her heart. To point out that she's becoming 'undone' by Tsuruga Ren.

"Here, let me help you with that." Shou appeared behind her wearing his arrogant smirk and started to pull her luggage from under the dozens of luggage owned by the staff and crew.

"What game are you playing?" She looked up at him suspiciously, letting him pull her stuff from under the pile of bags.

"You really need to relax Kyoko."

"So far you're not a Saboteur, but you're not 'nice' either, and we also had that 'bet' that if I don't make it to the top I'll spend the rest of my life in your parents' inn… so what is it that you're up to?"

"What indeed?" Shou said cryptically, "Okay so you caught me," he began with his 'defeated' look, Kyouko eyed him carefully while taking her suitcase from him. "I need you to run lines with me."

"You mean practice?"

"Yes."

"Uh…"

"Come on, as a professional actress shouldn't you be giving me advice. This is your series after all, don't you want it to be perfect?" the word cleared her brain and brought a fierce look in her eyes,

"Yes, you can't screw this up for me." She was in her committed-actress mode, "Let's meet after dinner." She said with more conviction, all previous precautions forgotten, no longer wary but alert. One thing she can't let Shou do is screw up her first starring role project. Even if it meant teaching him herself, then she's going to do it!

* * *

Thanks for the support! Next chapters are up for re-checking and then I'll be uploading them.

RxR much appreciated. Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Reckless

Prisoner  
5th Chapter: Reckless

"Well everyone! I'm glad we can all gather here tonight and celebrate the start of a week-long shoot." Director Ogata stood at the end of the long table where forty people composed of the staff and actors were seated accordingly. "As you all know, our shooting schedule met some blocks on the road, but we turned it upside down and here we are." He looked around and smiled since very little people were on the secluded island and only ten people were eating at the restaurant, aside from them.

*hurray* *clap* *clap* everyone cheered and agreed.

"Well, tonight we will all rest or enjoy ourselves since the beach is yours to enjoy."

"What?" Ten-chan, their adorable costume designer said sharply from the opposite end, "You're not swimming with us Director?"

"Hehe… I'm afraid I'm not the swimming type."

"Boo… you work too hard." Ten-chan replied offhandedly, if she could talk that informally with President Lory Takarada from LME, then she could certainly act like the bratty genius that she is with anyone.

Kyoko smiled awkwardly 'isn't that normal for a director?' she thought. She wanted to enjoy the ambience, she even dressed up the way Ten-chan wanted her to. In a white shoulder cuffed blouse, short shorts and sandals instead of the 'love me section uniform', she even wore her bikini underneath! Then her eyes settled on the empty seat next to hers which was probably noticed by the director for he addressed the matter,

"As for one of our leads, Tsuruga-san, he just finished his shoot and will be here this morning."  
Kyoko sighed. She knew that, the man called her the moment he finished his shoot since he also wanted to vent out at her for not 'reporting' to him when the bus arrived at Shinobu island. She was frustrated too because…

Well, she didn't know why, but she didn't feel that much secure without her senpai by her side. She growled to herself, since when did she become dependent on a man? But she did try dressing up just so Tsuruga-san could see that she's mature… like one of the actresses sitting at the table.

"I think you could use this." Shou, who was sitting in front of her, handed her a glass of water,

"Err… you're unusually kind tonight." She said, "You look like you're going to throw up." He said while Kyoko took the glass from him and drank it.

The moment the liquid touched her tongue it gushed out reflexively. Shou, including the other actors and actresses looked at her direction and smiled patronizingly.

"Was it too strong for you?" Yoshiki cooed, she was playing one of the student roles, the ones obsessed with Gin.

"It's only gin and tonic." Shou threw out casually, "Oh… wait, Kyoko is this your first time drinking?" he said knowingly. He was surrounded by women, drink in hand, he was dressed in his red long sleeved polo and black jeans, he looked every bit of the rock star he is.

Kyoko turned red, she couldn't come off as a newbie or seem like she didn't know anything so she laughed it off, "N… No. I'm allergic to it. I prefer… this." She stared at Kijima who was sitting beside her and took his glass filled with amber liquid and downed it. It burned her throat she wanted to cry and spit it out but she can't show any kind of weakness in front of other celebrities… No. She was the lead actress and she's supposed to be respected.

"Are you okay Kyoko-chan?" Kijima placed his hand on her shoulder, "You don't look like a girl who prefers whiskey."

"Uh… really?" her stomach was burning as she spoke, "I love it…"

"Chill out Kijima-SAN." Shou said smugly, "We are celebrating with colleagues, stop fussing like her father. Waiter!" Shou called out and ordered Kyoko her own glass of whiskey.

"He's right Kijima-san. Don't mind me and just enjoy yourself," she said then glared at Shou for butting in and giving her the drink in the first place. "And you," she said with glaring eyes, "Mind your own business as well."

* * *

'How—did this happen?' Kyoko thought to herself while sitting as stiff as a rock, on the couch in her hotel room, staring at Shoutaro who was just ten-feet away from her, sitting comfortably on her queen-size bed, 'How can my greed for a perfect show cloud my better judgment!?" she thought to herself.

"What's up with your face?" Shou interrupted her thought.

"Huh?" her frown grew darker, her face redder.

"Hmmm. I knew it you really don't drink do you." He crossed his legs comfortably as he said this.

"I do too!"

"I can tell when you're lying and have you forgotten? I knew you since we were infants, you've never drank alcohol before." He cocked a brow at her direction.

"I learned at LME. Actors drink a lot and I'm good at it."

"Hmm. I guess you're right, a glass of gin and tonic, three and half glasses of whiskey and you're still thinking straight. You're a pro." Shou said in an assenting tone, Kyoko missed the condescension beneath and just smiled, before giving into a hiccup.

Shou smirked to himself. "So why don't we start?"

To be continued.

Comments and responses please. I'd love to read about what you think!

Thank you for the follows and comments, it helped out!


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

Kyoko pulled out her script from the table drawer beside the couch, "You know that I'm doing this because I don't want you to screw up right? I want my big break to be perfect. I want the rating to be higher than Dark Moon!" she said dreamily while flipping through the script.

Shou didn't reply, Kyoko didn't even notice that he went suspiciously quiet.

"Okay, so, Episode 17, Scene 4… Where are you having a problem here?" Kyoko said in a trance, trying to read and understand the words in the page which were oddly shaking or was it her vision.

"Oh, let's see…" Shou replied in a seemingly focused tone, "we've gone from shooting episode 5 to episode 17, that's a huge jump don't you think?" Shou ran through his script, legs crossed, face serious.

"I agree. The change of emotions is certainly a challenge." She managed to turn on her actor-mode, she wanted to help him out and she will.

"See, in episode five of the story, it ended with choosing the cast for the school play, and then the play will be shown in episode eight. Kat, or I, will be getting the unwanted attention after the play because of Gin, resulting to me getting fired on episode nine… our relationship in these episodes aren't so good, Kat doesn't like Gin and Gin barely noticed Kat." Kyoko continued to review her script.

"That's what's challenging, from an aloof character; I'm supposed to switch to a romantic character." He said honestly.

"Yes…" Kyoko replied thoughtfully, "And from hating you, I'm supposed to be 'confused' and 'empathic' now, in chapter 17. See, we should track back when it happened so we can analyze it better."

"Huh?" Shou was thrown off, he hadn't done these things yet, he knew the story and focused on the parts they're going to do, he didn't know actors do it differently. "Man oh man, the producers sure is trying to give us a rough time shooting from episode nine then jumping to 17!"

"Quit complaining! You need to get into character for tomorrow so we have to track back to episode ten," Kyoko began "it was when Kat confronted Gin angrily to compensate her for losing her job and Gin dismissed her. He obviously didn't care, but because an agent took notice of her and liked the publicity, he signed her up as a freelance model in one of Gin's commercials."

"So here," Shou interrupted, "I should act as if I want to sabotage her but it's not in my character so I just put up with it."

She paused, "Yes, that's a nice way of putting it." Kyoko said in amazement, "The next episode is when Gin realized that she needed that job to pay for school. Which means this is the part where Gin started acting more human… So you should be showing a softer more sensitive personality here."

Shou was staring at Kyoko now, half amazed half puzzled, was she the same Kyoko who knew nothing about anything but housework? He frowned, she was growing.

Even when she was drunk, she sobered up when it came to her job.

"If I were you, It would certainly help if you change your posture here, from smug and defiant to approachable." She nodded to her own suggestion, "But still smug." She followed up.

"So from episode 11 to 15 your character, is supposed to come to a realization and a deeper understanding about life, so you have to act lighter and your smile should change from sinister and arrogant to nice and easy. Chapter 16 is when Tsuruga-sa... I mean, Michael announced the theatre club's acting seminar—"

"yeah, yeah, but what about how Gin should act with Kat?"

Kyoko seemed surprised but then scanned and studied a page, "To me," she started, "Gin seemed to start adoring her in episode 12. Gin unconsciously starts being protective in the following episodes too…"

Shou cuts in, "Director Ogata told me that he has a contradicting character."

"Of course, since his nature in the first episode was selfish and vain, now he's confused and he's fallen entirely for Kat in episode 17. So Shou, you should entirely forget the scenes we're shooting in Tokyo, you're not selfish and vain anymore. Think about the scene in episode 15 when you rescued Kat from being drowned in the pool. Think of a situation in real life where you felt critical and alarmed like when your dog died—"

"Did I ever own a dog?" Shou snapped at her.

"You're a song writer use your imagination."

Shou didn't use his imagination, he didn't have to, he recalled an incident when he felt fear because of someone. It was the day the 'beagle' stalked Kyoko… he closed his eyes quickly before he felt anything more, then he opened them and stared at Kyoko,

"Now, imagine the comforting feeling after your dog died and you get a new horse you can ride."

"Are you stupid? how can you compare an owner getting a horse after his dog died, to Gin's feelings after saving Kat when she nearly drowned?"

"Oh good. You got it. Now we can proceed to reading lines from episode 17. Finally."

'Script for Episode 17'

The Theatre Club's Acting Seminar in Shinobu Island, Professor Michael had a bonfire by the beach where his actors gathered around to do a: Role Reversal, Soliloquy. Kat was in the cottage making drinks.

Gin: What are you doing here? Why are you making the drinks?  
Kat: What are YOU doing here? Why aren't you at the bonfire?  
Gin: It was noisy, and Michael's making the students play a stupid game.  
Kat: You mean, Professor, tch, you know him, makes every second productive, what are they playing?  
Gin: Err... Can I help you with that?  
Kat: I owe you my life, the least I can do is make you a drink.  
Gin: How generous of you. Well, the stiff's having students do MIME & MOVEMENT, the silent action exercise.  
Kat: That sounds fun. 'Acting without words…'  
Gin: Really? Then let's play here.  
Kat: Huh? It's boring when it's just two people playing.  
Gin: No let's try it. Can you guess what I'm doing now?  
Kat: Fine. Hmm… you're pleading for forgiveness.  
Gin: How about this?  
Kat: Irritation.  
Gin: You're good…  
Kat: Of course. Is that all you've got?  
Gin: How about… this?  
Kat: You're… thinking… about something… contemplating…

...

"Wait!" Kyoko cried out, "Let's stop here." She closed her binder and stared at Shou, "You got it in the bag, you're convincing."

"but I want to try out this scene." Shou said innocently while raising the papers in his hand above his head.

"Tomorrow…" Kyoko motioned to stand up but somehow Shou was able to move at lightning speed to sit beside her on her couch taking her wrist and pull her to sit again.

"Wrong." Shou stared at her, like Gin would stare at Kat in the scene they were just practicing, paralyzed and her inner actress kicking in she replied,

"You're… thinking…" Kyouko unconsciously played along. It's now second nature to her to be in character, to play the part. Like how she played in the Heel Siblings… Regardless of anything, acting comes first. Whatever it is, it's a habit Ren instilled in her.

"You're thinking… planning something… but the other person…"

Shou Fuwa leaned in closer, his blonde hair brushing against her forehead, his hand sliding to her back while the other hand rested on her upper arm to push her back onto the couch, she saw his purple eyes gleam even though they were shadowed by the light behind him, she reacted out of instinct now, words from Tsuruga Ren, pointers from Tsuruga Ren, the will to prove herself the better actress, kicking in.

"But the other person… has no clue about it." And at that cue Gin claims Kat's half open mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for the reviews! Kkk... I updated earlier than I intended please tell me what you think and if the direction I'm heading to is interesting! Rich? Did you guys enjoy it?

Ja!


	7. Chapter 7: Connivance

**Prisoner**

Chapter 7: Connivance

* * *

"I am not kissing you." Kyoko pushed Shou away but only managed to free her mouth from his by an inch, Shou smirked, "Why because you're afraid you'd suck at it?" his voice was low and husky, it sent chills down Kyoko's spine.

"No, because I don't want to!" she said strongly.

"Oh, I see." his grip on her arm began to relax and he pulled some of his weight off her body but the gleam in his purple eyes lingered, "Are you one of those actresses who has to have 100 takes before she perfects a kissing scene?" he closed the gap between their noses, "Did I mention in front of everyone?"

"Are you threatening me?" Kyoko replied, undaunted.

"Oh, I don't know. This scene is one of the most awaited moments of the series. It must be perfect since you know how critical and sensitive the audience is to these things. You should know since you read manga._ A fail in a romantic scene crushes a romantic series_."

Kyoko hated to admit it but he had a point and she'd been aware of that obstacle from day one. She wasn't sure if she could deliver an effective scene, not just because she was doing it with a monster, but because she didn't know how it's done on screen. Do real actresses have certain techniques?

"Don't worry… I was planning to ask for some pointers." She said as a matter of factly, pushing her palm against Shou's chest but since it was futile, she just angle her head away from his.

Shou's face darkened, "From who?"

"Tsuruga-san…"

Shou stiffened, he didn't know why, but he didn't like the sound of Tsuruga Ren's name coming out of her mouth.

"You already asked him to teach you how to drive, aren't you imposing on him too much?

"How did you know about that."

Shou forced a nonchalant shrug, "Asking too many favors is burdensome."

"Fine, I won't. I'll ask someone else for tips. Or read." She was nervous now, but Shou could smell that she just needed a bit more push. He still wanted to play, and the raspberry and liquor in her breath was enough nudge he needed. She was as good as drunk before she began his acting lesson and then when they started and she started giving him advice she suddenly sobered up. Too bad.

He abruptly let her go and stood up, acting as if he was ready to leave, "Fine, just make sure you do it by tomorrow." He dusted his red polo shirt,

"But I'm sure you'll be ready in time. This is after all _your big break_. Not to mention the rating would beat all the rival channels even if you don't deliver well in these useless kissing scenes. They'll forgive you. The audience will understand that you're_ new_ to acting. A_ novice-image_ will surely draw in fans." He said, stressing on some words before he got his script from the couch, but Kyoko held on to his cuffs.

"Wait…" She whispered, Shou stared from his wrist to her face. "Help me."

He frowned, as if hesitating, "Are you sure?" _oh, and she thought he was a novice at acting._

"What does it matter?" Kyoko said, putting on a confident face, "We're going to do it tomorrow anyway. Teach me properly this one time. Since you have experience and a reputation I expect I'd be learning from one of the best."

In a flash she was on her back, her head resting on a pillow with Shou on top of her, his knees nudged between her legs, he was long and lean yet he masterfully maneuvered their bodies in a comfortable position.

"Close your eyes," he stared down at her amber orbs, swept the red-orange hair from her forehead and held her jaw to the perfect receiving angle. "Follow my lead."

"Don't do anything funny." Kyoko was frowning, they were nose to nose, forehead to forehead, and she still felt nothing but distrust and anger towards him. She really has changed… Shou took note of the rounded softness pushing against his chest and he smiled to himself, "You've indeed changed. Don't worry, this will be different from the first one." He said out loud and Kyoko refrained from retaliating and pursed her lips together.

He tilted her chin upward to meet his and as soon as she closed her eyes he began, noting that she was still on guard. So he began slowly. With just their lips touching, pressing against each other. He nipped on the corner of her mouth, she tasted like raspberry, their dessert earlier…

"This won't work until you let go of yourself." He whispered, Kyoko sighed in question, "Stop thinking, just feel." His hand roamed lower and slid under her shirt to grip her waist which startled her, "Wait!"

"I said just feel. Do you want to do this over and over again?" Shou asked sternly.

"But… you're touching me—"

"This is normal. Are you the teacher or am I? Just follow my lead." that got her submission. "You'll know you're doing it right when I squeeze you like this." He put pressure on her waist; she sighed and closed her eyes, missing the triumphant smirk he sported.

Shou was right… It was easier to feel than think when kissing. It was pleasant, it felt good and ticklish when he nuzzled his soft full lips against her jaw. But Kyoko wasn't aware that he's only just begun. When she started to feel good and her lips parted Shou smoothly covered her mouth with his.

She took his advice and 'followed his lead', 'perfect it the first time so you don't have to do it again… until tomorrow.' Kyoko thought, inhaling, and relaxing when she felt Shou's tongue slide in her mouth. She stiffened and felt Shou ease up.

He was taking it easy on her. Kyoko felt her heart skip a beat. Instinctively, she opened her mouth more while inhaling the scent of him. Shou wasted no time, he nipped on her lower lip slowly before kissing her fully in the mouth again. He was squeezing her waist which was enough encouragement for her to do better. She met every thrust of his tongue and she felt a warm coiling in the pit of her stomach. What it was she didn't know, only that her skin was growing warmer, or was it his skin that's growing warmer? She didn't feel Shou's other hand guiding her hands to his neck, his face, she realized her hands were there when she was pulling him closer.

Kyoko gasped when Shou pulled her up to him, sitting so she was on top of him straddling him between her thighs, without their mouths separating. Kyoko felt more comfortable, and more powerful. She can now control the rhythm more and she did, delving her tongue deeper, imitating what he did earlier.

She picked up the pace and the tables turn again, Shou was now on top of her, she under him and somehow he managed to unbutton her blouse, unhook her bra and slip it out of her without her knowing it. She wasn't aware of anything anymore. She was intoxicated with a new found passion. She gasped when she felt his thumb grazing the side of her breasts, she released a moan of uncertainty and Shou retaliated by pulling back a bit, letting her mouth follow him and then pushing her down again.

She was feeling warm and Shou was beginning to stir up things in her she didn't know existed. Was that what Kat felt in the scene when Gin did kiss her? All thoughts flew out of her mind when she heard a loud thud hit the floor.

Scrambling to get up and pushing the none-too repentant Shou away from her, she clutched her open blouse together while staring dumbfounded at no one other than Tsuruga Ren, who was neither smiling nor frowning- his luggage, on the floor beside him.

* * *

Ohh what's going to happen next? Next chapter coming soon!

What do you think? Shou's too naughty? Scheming? Conniving? Did you ever dream of a guy like him or like Tsuruga Ren? If you're a guy, will you ever deceive a girl like that?

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I eat it for breakfast =)


	8. Chapter 8: And into the flame

**Prisoner**

**8th Chapter **

**Out of the frying pan and into the flame.**

He pulled away from her in the most relaxed manner, Shou the master of finesse, raked his fingers through his blonde hair and as if things could not be any worse for Kyoko, he had the audacity to tilt her chin to him and in his usual sardonic tone, said "Hope I helped you out today. I had a good time." At that he got up and slowly walked past Ren. Kyoko missing the moment he licked his lips on the way making sure Ren saw it.

"I will just go to my room…" Yashiro-san said in a low voice and calmly stepped out. Kyoko's eyes followed the silver haired man, she was too absorbed with the chills she got from staring at the rigid Tsuruga that she didn't even notice her manager standing there.

A long silence filled the room. Kyoko wanted to smile, she wanted to hug him, to welcome him, to ask him for some pointers but she couldn't. She did something she shouldn't and she knew he hated. She also hated.

Ren broke the silence, "Who are you right now? Who were you when you were kissing Fuwa? Kat or Kyoko?" it was a question only Tsuruga Ren could ask and only an actor Tsuruga Ren would understand, but for some reason… Kyoko felt uneasy.

"Kat." Kyoko said with conviction, although, she felt like no matter what she says, Tsuruga Ren wouldn't believe her. "I… what you saw… I know you're disappointed—"

"I'm not disappointed. I'm angry." He was blunt, he admitted it. But it was more than being disappointed at Kyoko and angry at Fuwa. Without a word and averting his eyes from her, he left her room.

* * *

"I'm angry at myself." Ren confessed to his manager and long time friend, a glass of brandy on one hand, while he rested his elbow on the built in bar in his suite.

Yashiro didn't say a word. He let the actor spill his gut for once. "The chain that stopped me from loving her, every reason I came up with in the past… they're all a joke,"

Yashiro drank his bottle of beer, he didn't understand but he has an idea what the drunk Ren was referring to.

"I was fooling myself, it didn't matter if she was in high school… I was… making up excuses not for her safety but for my cowardice."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Ren's hand tightened around his glass of whiskey. He envisioned Fuwa on the floor covered in his own blood. The thought put a deadly gleam on his eyes… 'Kuon', he heard a faint whisper and snapped out of his trance. This is what he was afraid of, for him, to love completely is to risk losing himself completely. But he can't risk losing her.

"No matter what happens, I can count on you right?" He said. Yashiro frowned, with Ren and his mood, it can only mean one thing,

"Don't do anything stupid tonight Ren, you have a shoot tomorrow."

"Who said anything about tonight?" at that Ren downed his glass of whiskey and Yashiro refilled it graciously.

* * *

Raven hair, a delicate tan, straight nose, soft lips… he looked like an angel while standing there discussing today's shooting with Director Ogata under the tent. But she knew, due to the events of last night, that the light, calm and composed demeanor was a façade. It must be, aside from their bizarre conversation he hasn't said anything to her, she was preparing for a long talk of do's and don'ts from him but nothing came.

Suddenly, she felt a warm gust of wind against her nape and she quickly placed a palm to cover the area, sudden goose bumps appeared on her skin,

"A high school uniform really suits you best." Kyoko turned around at the sound of Shou's arrogant voice,

"You!" she breathed through clenched teeth, the nerve, "Quit that habit of yours! It's unhygienic." If it weren't for the blonde devil in front of her, she'd probably eaten her breakfast with Tsuruga Ren, heard all about his commercial shoot, laughed, and had a list of tips and pointers to help her for today! But NO! Instead she's fidgeting like a cornered rabbit because he caught her kissing the devil—willingly!

_Control yourself Kyoko and focus on the task ahead. Don't be stupid and don't ruin this opportunity._ Closing her eyes, she turned her back on Shou and walked away.

Walking away from Shoutaru might be the smartest thing she'd ever done, or maybe not. After her encounter with the devil she treated herself to a chocolate milkshake and decided to walk back and rest a bit in her trailer.

* * *

She got back to her trailer and saw the six foot four Tsuruga Ren, waiting for her outside. A mixture of excitement, happiness, fear, guilt coiled up at the pit of her stomach. She inhaled.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, as the old saying goes." Kyoko muttered to herself after getting over the initial shock of seeing him.

Ren was angry. Last night, this morning. Even though he ignored Kyoko he was every bit aware of where she was and what was happening to her. Even while discussing the events for today's shooting with the director, his senses were alert when it came to Kyoko. It took every ounce of self-control not to rush to her side when Shou Fuwa appeared earlier, he wanted to beat the kid to a pulp, but seeing how Kyoko handled him lightened up his mood, not to the point of forgiving, just to the point where she's allowed to state her case.

He quietly opened the door to her trailer and she walked towards it like she's approaching a death sentence, he followed her inside, slowly closing the door behind him.

It was a typical actor's trailer. The size of a moving van, a comfortable interior with air-conditioning, complete with a vanity table and make up table positioned beside the door, a mini couch in front, a huge closet for clothes and costume, small dining table and at the end corner, a bed.

"Take a seat," Kyoko said politely, pointing to the cozy white couch in front of her.

"No. I prefer standing up. You sit." Tsuruga said and Kyoko unconsciously obeyed. Now she really felt like being scolded. Oddly, it felt more natural for her than the cold treatment.

"So you're not mad anymore?" she asked bravely, hope in her voice.

"Depends on what you're going to say next."

"It… I, I was scared that I wouldn't do well in today's shoot. Shoutaro said that he wouldn't mind doing the scene over and over again, that it wouldn't surprise anyone if a newbie like me would suck at this particular scenario. You see, I was already aware of my fear of doing these parts of the story. He only pointed it out loud."

"You were already worried in doing these scenes?"

"Hai. But I thought to myself, maybe if I read more, or researched like I usually do then I'd get the feel of it—but the thought of not being able to perform well for the audience made me panic."

"Is LME not teaching you well?"

Kyoko's eyes widened, did her confession made it seem so? "NO! LME is the best artist company there is!"

"It also states in your contract that you're forbidden to take lessons outside of the company."

"It does?" Kyoko shook her head, "But, it isn't a formal lesson of any sort."

"What do you call it then?" Ren's eyes narrowed on Kyoko, she went on alert, Tsuruga Ren was always sharp but she never felt so cornered as she was feeling right now. Her senior was not taking it easy on her and she had to watch her words carefully.

"I realized that just reading won't make me do certain acting scenes realistically—what I did with Shou was just for experience. I'm now seventeen and I know what I'm doing."

"Yes— A seventeen-year-old who can still be easily manipulated by that bastard Fuwa. And you're right. Our company's been turning a blind eye, taking it easy on you. The president still wants to preserve your naivete and innocence." Ren's voice tuned deep and low, "While letting you work with that bastard Fuwa. I don't know what the President's trying to do, whose patience he's trying to cut short," His eyes turned dark, neither black, nor brown, somewhere between gray and green.

Kyoko fidgeted on her seat, she's always been respectful and obedient to Tsuruga Ren but the man in front of her didn't feel like him.

"I—" Kyoko held her breath.

Tsuruga took light, careful steps towards her, but the relaxed motion didn't stop her heart from beating fast. The predatory gleam in his eyes sent shivers down her already cold spine. She wanted to run but at the same time she wanted to stay with him.

He finally reached her and in a languid gesture he bent towards her until their noses were only inches apart, "You want experience, and I'm done holding back."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

It's been a busy month but I was able to update with passion!Happy! :3

**Thank you all for the reviews, your feedback keeps me going!**


End file.
